Overseas, in heavy-load railways, attempts have been made to increase the speed and loading weight of a train to improve the efficiency of railway transportation. Such an improvement in the railway transportation efficiency means that the environment for the use of rails is becoming increasingly severe, and this requires further improvements in the material quality of rails. Specifically, wear at the gauge corner and the head side portions of a rail laid on a curved track increases drastically and the fact has come to be viewed as a problem from the viewpoint of the service life of a rail. In this background, the developments of rails aimed mainly at enhancing wear resistance have been promoted as described below.
1) A method of producing a high-strength rail having a tensile strength of 130 kgf/mm2 (1,274 MPa) or more, characterized by subjecting the head portion of the rail to accelerated cooling at a cooling rate of 1 to 4° C./sec. from the austenite temperature range to a temperature in the range from 850° C. to 500° C. after the end of rolling or the application of reheating (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. S57-198216).
2) A rail excellent in wear resistance wherein a hyper-eutectoid steel (containing over 0.85 to 1.20% C) is used and the density of cementite in lamella in pearlite structures is increased (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-144016).
In the case 1) above, it is intended that high strength is secured by using a eutectoid carbon-containing steel (containing 0.7 to 0.8% C) and thus forming fine pearlite structures. However, there is a problem in that wear resistance is insufficient and rail breakage is likely to occur when the rail is used for a heavy load railway since ductility is low. In the case 2) above, it is intended that wear resistance is improved by using a hyper-eutectoid carbon steel (containing over 0.85 to 1.20% C), thus forming fine pearlite structures, and then increasing the density of cementite in lamellae in pearlite structures. However, ductility is prone to deteriorate and, therefore, resistance to breakage of a rail is low as the carbon content thereof is higher than that of a presently used eutectoid carbon-containing steel. Further, there is another problem in that segregation bands, where carbon and alloying elements are concentrated, are likely to form at the center portion of a casting at the stage of the cast of molten steel, pro-eutectoid cementite forms in a great amount along the segregation bands especially at the web portion, which is indicated by the reference numeral 5 in FIG. 1, of a rail after rolling, and the pro-eutectoid cementite serves as the origin of fatigue cracks or brittle cracks. Furthermore, when a heating temperature is inadequate in a reheating process for hot-rolling a bloom (slab) to be rolled, the bloom (slab) is in a molten state partially, cracks develop and, as a consequence, the bloom (slab) breaks during hot rolling or cracks remain in the rail after finish hot rolling, and therefore the product yield deteriorates. What is more, another problem is that, in some retention times at a reheating process, decarburization is accelerated in the outer surface layer of a bloom (slab), hardness lowers, caused by the decrease of a carbon content in pearlite structures in the outer surface layer of a rail after finish hot rolling and, therefore, wear resistance at the head portion of the rail deteriorates.
In view of the above situation, the developments of rails have been promoted for solving the aforementioned problems as shown below.
3) A rail wherein a eutectoid steel (containing 0.60 to 0.85% C) is used, the average size of block grains in pearlite structures is made fine through rolling, and thus ductility and toughness are enhanced (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-109440).
4) A rail excellent in wear resistance wherein a hyper-eutectoid steel (containing over 0.85 to 1.20% C) is used, the density of cementite in lamella in pearlite structures is increased, and, at the same time, hardness is controlled (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-246100).
5) A rail excellent in wear resistance wherein a hyper-eutectoid steel (containing over 0.85 to 1.20% C) is used, the density of cementite in lamella in pearlite structures is increased, and, at the same time, hardness is controlled by applying a heat treatment to the head and/or web portion(s) (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H9-137228).
6) A rail wherein a hyper-eutectoid steel (containing over 0.85 to 1.20% C) is used, the average size of block grains in pearlite structures is made fine through rolling and, thus, ductility and toughness are enhanced (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H8-109439).
In the rails proposed in the cases 3) and 4) above, the wear resistance, ductility and toughness of pearlite structures are enhanced by making the average size of block grains in the pearlite structures fine, and the wear resistance of the pearlite structures is further enhanced by increasing a carbon content in a steel, increasing the density of cementite in lamellae in the pearlite structures and also increasing hardness. However, despite the proposed technologies, the ductility and toughness of rails have been insufficient in cold regions where the temperature falls below the freezing point. What is more, even when such average size of block grains in pearlite structures as described above is made still finer in an attempt to enhance the ductility and toughness of rails, it has been difficult to thoroughly suppress rail breakage in cold regions. Further, in the rails proposed in the cases 4) and 5) above, there is a problem in that, in some rolling lengths and rolling end temperatures of rails, the uniformity of the material quality of the rails in the longitudinal direction and the ductility of the head portions thereof cannot be secured. On top of that, although it is possible to secure the hardness of pearlite structures at head portions and suppress the formation of pro-eutectoid cementite structures at web portions by applying accelerated cooling to the head and web portions of rails, it has still been difficult to suppress the formation of pro-eutectoid cementite structures, which serve as the starting points of fatigue cracks and brittle cracks, at the base and base toe portions of the rails, even when the heat treatment methods disclosed above are employed. At a base toe portion in particular, as the sectional area is smaller than those at head and web portions, the temperature of a base toe portion at the end of rolling tends to be lower than those of the other portions and, as a result, pro-eutectoid cementite structures form before heat treatment. Furthermore, at a web portion too, there are still other problems in that: pro-eutectoid cementite structures are likely to form because the segregation bands of various alloying elements remain; and, additionally, the temperature of the web portion is low at the end of hot rolling. Therefore, an additional problem has been that it is impossible to completely prevent the fatigue cracks and brittle cracks originating at base toe and web portions.
What is more, in the rail disclosed in the case 6) above, though a technology of making the average size of block grains in pearlite structures fine in a hyper-eutectoid steel in an attempt to improve the ductility and toughness of a rail is disclosed, it has been difficult to thoroughly suppress the occurrence of rail breakage in cold regions.